


Sylvie shorts

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: More drabbles from PdSPrompts- Sylvie, fish





	Sylvie shorts

Disclaimer- not my characters, not my universe. I'll put them back when I'm done playing with them  
Character- Sylvie for Necromancer  
Length- 3x100

*********************

“So Mr. James, you have two daughters. Have you started college funds for them?” Sylvie asked her new client.

“How does that matter if I’m trying to buy life insurance?”

“Because how much you were planning on using earnings or savings to pay for school plays a role in how much insurance I recommend you buy.”

Sylvie took pride in doing what was right for her clients rather than just selling them a product with the best commission. But she wished people would talk to her upfront about finances rather than her having to fish for that information every time.

***************

 

“I would recommend the Chateau Regina with your fish. It doesn’t overwhelm the snapper’s delicate nature.” Marcus said, looking over the Lunatic Café’s menu.

Marcus often called pack leadership meetings there, where they pretended to be civilized group while carefully ignoring what really went on. She was improving at it, though Richard still had to kick her under the table sometimes to keep her from getting herself in trouble again.

She felt she was strong enough to fix things. She just had to suffer through talk of fish and wine and wait for the right time to make her move.

****************

 

Sylvie tried to step out of the small boat, but they hadn’t anchored it properly to the dock. It wobbled, dumping her into the lake

“Are you okay there?” Gwen said.

“No I am not okay. I am sunburned, dehydrated, and we caught zero fish after four hours. Never again do we follow Girlfriends magazine’s recommendation for romantic Ozarks weekends.”

“Never again.”

But then she caught a look at Gwen with her lures attached to her special fishing hat, and began to giggle at the insanity.

“We’re going to look back at this every year and laugh again, aren’t we?”


End file.
